cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian J
Adrian J is a professional CAW superstar currently wrestling for MCW where he is the Unified MCW Champion. Adrian J is best known as the leader of the CAW stable The Faction. MCW (2009-present) Debut, NWF World Championship Reign & The Faction (2009-2010) Adrian J debuted in MCW on the NWF brand and won a 16 man tournament to become the first NWF World Champion. on June 13th 2010 Adrian J would for an alliance with Jack Lessar and formed the stable The Faction. He then began a rivalry with Slash and lost the NWF World Championship at Ressurexion 2010 Adrian J would then take back control of The Faction and face Jase Lennon & Redline in a 3 on 2 Handicap match at Thrive to Survive 2010. But lost again. They had one last chance the day after Thrive to Survive where they won the Tag-Team Championships. The faction would then start to ambush higher card members of the MCW roster by targeting Damien 666 causing him to lose his Quarter-Final tournament for the Unified MCW Championship against D.D. Davis. But Damien 666 would be saved by Infernus. The Faction would then cost Infernus his shot at the Unified MCW Championship a week later. After that a match was set up for Night of Legends 2010 where The Faction would take on the team of Damien 666 & Infernus in a Steel Cage with the MCW Tag-Team Championships on the line, which they lost. Adrian J kicked Jack Lessar out of The Faction after leaving the cage first. Feud with the 3 Minute Wonders 2010 (2010-2011) The Faction began a feud with The 3 Minute Wonders 2010 and their leader, long time nemesis Derek. The 2 teams fought at Date With Fate where the faction won. Adrian J went on to lose to Derek at Last Man Standing. Derek then fought The Faction in a 3 on 1 gauntlet match at Bonfire Brawl, The Faction won after the debut of their newest member. Bryan Scar. Adrian J won the MCW Slammy for Breakout Star of the Year on December 6th 2010. Adrian J however was betrayed by Bryan Scar just before their tag match with Jack Lessar and Zak Leal at New Year Skirmish thus turning Scar face. Adrian J has to take on Lessar and Leal on his own and lost. He was seriously injured and taken to a medical facility. Adrian J returned in Mid-January of 2011 viciously attacking Bryan Scar which forced the 2 to have a match at The Rumble 2011 which Adrian J won. Adrian J also entered the 2011 Rumble Match at #17 and was eliminated by TCS. At MCW 8, Adrian J fought Derek in a best 2 out of 3 falls match with a 20 minute time limit to end their rivalry where either The Faction will disband or Derek will retire, Adrian J was defeated after Derek hit the Swanton Bomb to gain the 3rd fall with 2 seconds left to spare. Mr. Money In The Bank & Unified MCW Champion (2011-present) After the match, Derek and Adrian J shook hands in the middle of the ring as a sign of respect to eachother. Fellow faction members Jack Crew and O-Bone would then attack their leader for shaking the hand of their enemy. Derek would then come back to protect Adrian J from his former friends. Teasing a possible face turn for Adrian J. Crew and O-Bone started teaming as 'The New Faction' from April 2011. They fought against Adrian J and Derek at MCW Era 2011 and won by count-out. Adrian J won the Money in the Bank ladder match at MCW Night of Legends 2011 and later on that night teased a possible cash in of the contract against Leo Aires. Adrian J finally cashed in his contract at MCW Date With Fate 2011 after Aires was beaten down by K8 (Who had lost the main event against Aires) Adrian J was successful with his cash in and became the Unified MCW Champion. Adrian J fought Bret James for the Unified MCW Championship at MCW Immortal which he won. Adrian J then defended the title against D.D Davis, ending his string of victories in a steel cage match. After that match, Adrian J was attack by C2Z with a lead pipe. In Wrestling *'Finisher moves' *J Rule *J Rule #2 *'Signature Moves' *Swinging Reverse DDT Championships and Accomplishments *1-Time Unified MCW Champion *Money in the Bank Winner (2011) *1-Time NWF World Champion Category:MCW CAW